


Lessons in Kevin Day

by Takaata



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Non-Chronological Order, Past Kevin/Thea, Rating subject to change, Trans!Aaron, characters will be added as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takaata/pseuds/Takaata
Summary: A look into Kevin’s past, present and future.He had spent so much time looking outward that he forgot how to stop and find himself in amongst all the madness.





	Lessons in Kevin Day

**Author's Note:**

> A series of studies from Kevin’s POV. Hopefully most will be canon compliant, but some will steer a little. 
> 
> I’m obsessed with looking into Kevin and Aaron relationship, so this one focuses on that. 
> 
> Hope u all enjoy.

In all twenty one years of living and calling himself a boy, Kevin could count how many times he had had sex on only one hand. He was not a virgin, not by any means, but his sexual experiences couldn’t be considered more than quick curiosity in locker room showers or wordless circle jerks with those he considered himself closest to, but Kevin was sworn to absolute silence on all accounts. 

He and Thea had laid together only twice before distance tore them apart and to find any time alone in the limited number of times Thea had crossed to be with Kevin in Palmetto was nearly impossible. Andrew watched them like a hawk and Neil failed spectacularly at pretending to ignore them. Nicky was in denial that Kevin had ever been straight and Aaron didn’t make himself known. 

In hindsight, it would have been easy to tell the entire dorm to fuck off, distract themselves, but the thought never occurred to Kevin.

He wondered, quietly, if the thought ever occurred to Thea. 

Theodora was beautiful, is beautiful, and Kevin’s opinion of her may never be swayed. Her skin was rich, warm and Kevin still remembered how smooth its texture was against his fingertips but Kevin also remembered the slide of her body and how she’d held onto him as if he was the absolute foundation of her whole existence. Maybe it was fear or the disbelief that he could ever mean something so big to someone that made his entire body freeze; he had pulled out and ignored Thea’s pointed disappointment before finding his shorts and falling asleep. Kevin never did ask if she got to sleep that night. 

The truth was that Kevin was sure of himself in every aspect of his life that rewarded him for hard work, but nothing out of the fact. He knew Exy, he knew passion and he knew passion for Exy. Kevin had the touch of a lover, but exy coursed through both of their veins and Kevin always believed they could compromise. 

If they couldn’t, then Kevin was always going to pick exy. This he always knew, be it with Thea, Jean or Riko. All three were and will always be tied to the Court; nobody could exist without the court and Kevin knew how to read this language with ease. The expectations were always going to remain the same.

So, when Aaron’s fingers curled around the back of Kevin’s neck to pull him down and Into his well-established personal bubble for their lips to lock, Kevin’s entire world crumbled. 

His palms were clammy and anxiety gripped at his throat until Kevin felt like he couldn’t breathe. Their shared touch felt simultaneously electrifying and soothing. Aaron’s mouth was skilled in a way Kevin had never experienced before and he felt himself being pulled along and guided into new territory, completely unknown to him, by a man Kevin never expected to lead.

“I want you to fuck me.” Aaron had breathed into his ear. His voice sounded like honey and Kevin swallowed up his words eagerly with his tongue. Aaron held his head steady and Kevin moaned. 

“Yeah.” Kevin replied, not recognising his own voice with the gravel hidden in his words. Kevin couldn’t recall ever feeling the same fire in his loins when under such attention. 

Aaron had taken a while to warm up to the idea of Kevin touching him. Their kisses had been heavy from the start and while Aaron had given Kevin the luxury of dancing fingers along the skin of his arms and shoulders, Aaron remained clothed and distant beyond their quick make outs. 

It sent Kevin’s mind racing. Thea had been slow to respond to Kevin’s (albeit, slow and lacklustre) attempts into bed but she’d ultimately not turned him down: Aaron made frequent attempts to shy away and part. 

Kevin had expected the rejection; he hadn’t anticipated the way his chest ached. 

Aaron enjoyed whispering into Kevin’s ear with enough detail to stir him into grinding against Aaron’s hip, but Aaron seemed just as terrified of his own hands as he was Kevin’s.

Ultimately, it was Kevin who pushed and Aaron who one day let him in.

“I’m scared.” Aaron murmured, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “I’ve never… Not with a man.” 

Kevin was very careful not to spook Aaron any further. “What’re you so afraid of?”

“Me.”

Kevin didn’t understand at first. His mind had been clouded by blatant need and a complete ignorance Aaron seemed to have been expecting, if the way his eyes dropped and shoulders tensed had anything to say. 

The truth was, Kevin knew, so when Aaron finally disclosed his tight undershirt and rested Kevin’s hand against his flat crotch, he shouldn’t have been surprised.

His shock has dissipated quickly and Aaron disappeared soon after the exchange, but Kevin could still feel his presence for hours. 

They avoided one another for days. Practise was spent apart and Katelyn didn’t look at him when Kevin arrived at their usual shared study spot either. Aaron kept his distance, as always, during team activities and Kevin didn’t necessarily blame him since he often attempted to do the same. All in all, there hadn’t been much of a shift in their dynamics outside of their personal bubbles, until Nicky pulled Kevin aside one day and laid down the law.

“I know you don’t care what I think.” Nicky spoke to the wall more than he spoke to Kevin. He had his arms crossed the entire exchange and Kevin blinked slowly. “But I really think you should speak to Aaron.”

“About what?”

“I don’t know.” Nicky sighed. “I just get the worst vibes from him these days. He’s spent most of his time hiding away— I mean, more than usual —and I think that’s less to do with me and more to do with—…” Kevin raised an eyebrow. Nicky swallowed. “I mean. Oh. Crap. You know, birds and bees, he really thinks you’re nice to look at these days which, actually, yeah. Good taste. But do you think you could stop being emotionally constipated for two whole seconds? Because my cousin keeps looking at himself in the mirror and frowning and I don’t like that.”

“Why?”

“Which part?” Nicky worried his lip. “The you bit or the him bit?”

“The me bit.”

“Oh. Ouch. I kinda thought you were showing concern for someone other than number one for a change.”

Kevin rolled his eyes and pushed his way past Nicky. He ignored the incredulous yelp which followed and marched towards where he was almost positive Aaron would be. He ignored Neil and Andrew on his way past and he definitely didn’t acknowledge anybody else in his march.

Katelyn looked baffled when she opened up her door. Jessie was behind her and her room looked mostly empty of people from what Kevin could see from the tiny crack she’d opened but Kevin wasn’t an idiot. 

“Kevin!” Katelyn spoke loudly, like a warning, and Kevin didn’t waste his time by waiting for a follow up before he pushed into the room. 

“What the fuck?” Aaron growled, standing feral like a wild cat the moment Kevin stormed into the centre of Katelyn and Jessi’s lounge space. 

“Sorry.” Kevin deadpanned. “Wasn’t taught any manners. Can I talk to you?”

Kevin saw Katelyn ushering Jessi and herself into the bedroom. He waited until they were gone and closed behind the door before he stepped towards Aaron. Aaron, as a result, stepped backwards. 

“We aren’t talking here.”

“You haven’t really given me a choice.”

“Kevin.” Aaron snarled, baring his teeth. “I’m warning you. Stay back.”

“You’ll have to do a lot more to scare someone like me.” Kevin didn’t miss the way Aaron glanced at his hand. 

“I…” Aaron trailed off and Kevin managed to step in close enough to pin Aaron effectively against the wall. Their difference in height was enough to make Aaron strain his neck and Kevin felt his heart flip. 

“Your family think I’m the asshole.”

“Aren’t you?” Aaron snapped.

“I’m not the one hiding.”

“You didn’t say anything.” Aaron sounded torn, as if he couldn’t believe his own words while absolutely thinking of them as law at the same time. “You looked…”

“Disgusted?” Aaron stared hard behind Kevin. “Angry? Did you think I was upset, Aaron?”

“You looked at me like everyone else.”

Kevin blinked a few times. Worry and anxiety sat at the base of his stomach and Kevin had to rest a hand against the wall to support his suddenly heavy body. Aaron kept perfectly still. 

“Like…”

“Like I was nobody.”

Nobody. Kevin fell into absolute silence and Aaron wasn’t far behind him. They stood toe to toe, almost chest to chest, but Kevin felt as if Aaron couldn’t be further away from him if he tried. Kevin couldn’t fathom how Aaron could be anybody but Aaron to him. 

Kevin thought back to Thea, to Jean and the other Ravens Kevin couldn’t spend more than a couple of steaming minutes with, and how disposable everything had been in the past. Kevin thought about Neil and Andrew, what they meant to him and how he was sure no one could ever compare to the direct need of having them permanently in his circle. 

There was a correlation there, Kevin knew that, and anyone with enough sense to bother looking past his obsession with exy could see it too. Andrew and Neil still coexisted with exy but Aaron… 

“You aren’t everyone else.” Kevin said, because it felt true and Kevin didn’t waste his breath. “You’re more than them.”

More than exy, Kevin didn’t say.

“This is the shittiest confession I’ve ever heard.”

“It isn’t one.”

“Right, right. Rebound and all. You still want to work off your frustrations after Thea?”

“Stop.” Kevin sighed heavily between his teeth. “I’m really trying to communicate properly with you.”

“Did you come here to beg me for a fuck?”

“I came here.” Kevin closed his eyes. “To tell you that it’s okay. I want to get to know you properly. You aren’t like everyone else, everyone else is… They’re not you.”

“...”

“I know it’s hard for you to understand, but I am interested in you. I like you, Aaron. More than I like your brother.”

“...”

“A lot more, actually.”

“...”

“Your body doesn’t change that.”

Aaron’s shoulders started shaking and Kevin didn’t think before he pressed right into Aaron’s space to hold him carefully. 

“I can wait as long as you need me to wait.”

“You’ll get bored of me.” Aaron whispered. Kevin could feel his shoulder getting damp where Aaron was leaning against it. 

“On the court? Probably.” Kevin spoke into Aaron’s hair. “But I’ve heard from Kate that you’re great in bed, so I have that to look forward to.”

Kevin completely expected Aaron’s sudden resistance but his strong arms kept him in place. Kevin let up his strength for only a second, long enough for Aaron to pull back far enough for Kevin to lean down and kiss his lips for the first time in weeks. 

He anticipated Aaron’s shock, but feeling hands fold through his hair to pull him in close again and deepen the kiss was worth the initial fear


End file.
